


Jamilton

by jennthejerk



Series: Astrology Meets Hamilton [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Astrology, Jamilton is WONDERFUL, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: Using astrology to explain the ins and outs of the Jamilton ship





	Jamilton

**Author's Note:**

> There was a problem with how I had posted this, so I un-confused myself and in order to do that, I had to re-publish this. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Before I get into the nitty-gritty of my lesson, let me explain you a thing:  
ASTROLOGY IS NOT ALWAYS 100% CORRECT.  
That is all. Continue.

 

Jamilton, for those who don’t know, is Hamilton/Jefferson. Beautiful ship that is largely written (and read) by a good chunk of the fandom, including yours truly.

Hamilton is a Capricorn, an Earth sign and 10th in the astrological year.  
Jefferson is an Aries, a Fire sign and the 1st sign in the astrological year.

Both Capricorn and Aries are Cardinal signs, which simply means that they are strong, intellectual idealists that enjoy coming in first in whatever they do. They’re the ones that start trends and whose enthusiasm can be contagious.   
Thomas and Alex both have larger-than-life personalities, which can be draining when both of them happen to be competing against each other. They have the potential to be the QUEEN Power Couple, but compromisation is a very crucial part of their relationship that comes up in nearly every category.  
(Cardinal, Fixed, and Mutable are yet another system of variables that help differentiate characteristics in the Signs)

This pairing is considered, in the distance between the signs (aka “aspects”), to be Square, or three signs apart (10 -Cap… 11, 12, 1 -Ari). This distinguishes the roles each will play in their relationship. The Square between these two creates a push-and-pull effect that beholds power struggles (“oh dear god” you say to yourself as you realize how ACCURATE that is) and the opening of old wounds in order to heal them correctly (mommy and daddy issues, anyone?). The Square aspect of their relationship is one where you can’t expect to be able to put their feet up, and they can expect to learn how to make compromises with a partner equally as strong.  
(((THE ART OF THE COMPROMISE!!!!)))

These two click in pretty amazing ways. Cappy (Alex) is responsible, protective, and loyal (“YEAH RIGHT” you might be thinking but seriously, hear me out), which is a big bonus in the eyes of the Arian (Thomas) that yearns for certainty from their partner. Aries can bring out a wilder side of the normally tame Cappy with their electric personality. Cappy can play the role of dutiful partner, being known as the “father sign” of astrology. The two can work together beautifully on business ventures, their talents blending together harmoniously. They make a powerful power couple people will envy… if they’re not pushing each other down the stairs.  
WHICH brings me to my next point…

They can clash; BOY CAN THEY CLASH. Aries is the “baby” of the zodiac, being the first sign of the astrological year. As a result, Thomas can act like a spoiled brat and tick Hamilton off when Hammie was just trying to do something right. Hamilton has to learn how to say no (THIS IS A VALUABLE TOOL, HAMMIE) to Thomas from time to time, but at the same time, Thomas will need to step it up (“AND FIGHT THE HEAT” you may be singing because of ITH) because if he doesn’t, our Cappy will get resentful and bitter.

Another system devised to help individualize each Sign is polarity. The polarity is measured by masculinity (yang) or femininity (ying) of each Sign.  
Capricorn (which will as of now be shortened to “Cappy”) is a yin while Aries is a yang. These two can balance each other out by playing to their strengths.  
But disaster can come when the two get off-balanced, unfortunately. Yin (Cappy) can become too passive-aggressive and self-sacrificing when the Yang can become domineering, selfish, and aggressive. In the event of losing balance, in order to gain it back, the Cappy can learn to be more open (DON’T FREAKING CHEAT ON YOUR WIFE), confident, and direct; Aries would find it useful to be a bit more tolerant, patient, and sensitive.

Now back to the elements associated between each Sign previously mentioned.

Aries is a Fire and Cappy is an Earth. Relationships between people of different elements can be not only a challenge, but an opportunity for both of them to grow. Fire and Earth are hella different, but they can thrive… as long as they still play to their strengths.  
Fire signs LIVE on changing the environment around them and thrive when they succeed at doing so by living on the edge. The complete opposite is what an Earth sign craves is planting roots where they want to be and staying, which is the manifestation of their need for consistency.  
For example, Hamilton craved the picket-fence life of a husband and father and played the roles with imperfect expertise. Thomas, however, lived his life on the edge and seemed to never be satisfied (haha) with what was around him, constantly trying to change everything.*  
Hamilton’s suburban dad existence was great for him, but Thomas would see that picket fence as prison bars; the same applies to Jefferson’s need for adventure: Hamilton would be frightened of not knowing the ins and outs of wherever he is, his need for consistency shining through in this sense.  
*((See Louisiana Purchase, 1803))

The good side to their different needs is this: Jefferson, once he’s done wandering, will have a loving home that his Cappy will be tending to in wait; Alex will also be inspired to not be too stubborn in his own ways, being inspired by his Arian to grow and adapt through time. Alex’s Cappy nature gives way to practicality and sensuality, which gives the impulsive Thomas a grounded approach (yes, I know, Earth sign, yadda yadda, stupid pun).  
This solidity in life can teach Thomas how to savor every moment and not be as hasty to do things without relishing in the feeling of actually doing them. Thomas also can give Cappy Alex inspiration to take more chances.

Thinking about their elements once again, consider this: you use dirt to smother a fire, and fire can scorch the earth if not controlled. In order for these signs to come together in harmony, they must find their balance. They need to learn to not overpower each other. Alex can’t be excessively overbearing on Thomas’s need for change and adventure and put out the fire in his eyes; Thomas also must learn to control his flames and keep from setting fire to Alex’s picket-fence dreams. That, ladies and gents, is how they can make it work.


End file.
